The Evil Side of Reptile
by 1124eddie
Summary: Mortal Kombat X through Reptile's POV, and Mileena's ending. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

It was another peaceful day in Australia. The birds are chirping, the grass is getting even greener, and chaos has erupted all over the continent, as well as the entirety of Earthrealm. Shinnok has begun an invasion, after Shao Khan's defeat at the hands of the thunder god, Raiden. With the assistance of the sorcerer Quan Chi, a massive amount of hellish-looking creatures have already began to lay waste to the scenic landscape. What was once a heavenly place to live upon now became another version of Outworld, or the Netherrealm.

In the midst of it all, a band of Shokun warriors are defending a castle near the Great Barrier Reef. They were being led by none other than Reptile, personal bodyguard to Sheeva, a female Shokun warrior, and lover to her as well. Under his leadership, he and the Shokun warriors were able to fend off a large number of the Netherrealm creatures from reaching the castle, but Reptile knew that it was just a matter of time before they return for another assault.

Reptile soon ordered a temporary retreat to his warriors, and they soon returned to the castle. Inside the main hall, countless Shokun warriors lie on the floor, with their backs to the walls. They were either tired from the battle, or were suffering from injuries that were inflicted from the oncoming threat. Only a few were ever killed, due the strength and will power of the Shokun race, but even they would soon become weak from battle after battle.

After his warriors have returned inside, Reptile went to find Sheeva, who was busy consulting with Goro and Kintaro about Shinnok's invasion. Both of whom have went on to have high positions in the ranks of combat. Reptile himself would serve as their supervisor.

"Reptile, how goes with repelling the invading forces of the Netherrealm," asked Sheeva. Reptile looked deep into her eyes, which shows concern for not only Reptile, but also her race.

"It goes well, but my warriors are getting either tired from fighting, or are slowly dying from their injuries," replied Reptile.

"It seems that we can't just stay here and waste our power defending," spoke Goro, "we must strike back with whatever resources we have left against these worthless maggots."

"Goro," shouted Kintaro, "are you insane?! That would mean leaving our defenses loose for the invaders to come through. We can't just abandon our fortress."

Goro soon turned his attention to Kintaro; ever since the second Mortal Kombat in Outworld, both warriors have never liked each other, but rarely have they disputed any of their squabbles in combat or debate.

"You hold your tongue, beast. Earthrealm is already lost, and we must save our race from total annihilation from the Netherrealm."

"We haven't lost yet. We will continue to stand our ground from any further invaders."

"But for how long? Our people are growing tired and battered from days of fighting. These monsters will never cease coming, unless we act quickly."

"Enough," yelled Sheeva, "both of you." Goro and Kintaro stared straight at Sheeva, who was growing annoyed by their talk.

Ever since she became ruler to these bands of Shokun, they've treated with much respect she deserves. You could say that she's practically their queen.

"Like Kintaro said, we haven't lost yet. But like Goro said, it's only a matter of time before we start faltering." Both Kintaro and Goro nodded to what she said. Reptile continued to listen.

"We must think of an escape plan, for when the castle will be sieged. Do either of you have anything?"

While Goro and Kintaro contemplate on one, Reptile soon spoke up.

"I may have one, my Queen." Goro, Kintaro, and Sheeva look onto Reptile. "If there is a chance that the next invasion force might overwhelm us, we need to take you somewhere safe, away from the battlefield. As I've read through the schematics of this fortress, there are underground tunnels that'll lead outside of the outward courtyard. From there, it's nothing but desert beyond."

"You wish for our Queen to be in the middle of nowhere, alone and unprotected," asked Goro roughly.

"No, that's why I'm asking you and Kintaro to be with her, while I stay and coordinate the defense line against another assault."

Both Goro and Kintaro cocked their eyebrows up at this plan, except for Sheeva, who quietly gasped at this. Reptile shared her grievance.

After Shao Khan's defeat at the hands of Raiden and the Elder Gods, Reptile and Sheeva have been living a peaceful life together. Unbeknown to the other Shokun, Sheeva and Reptile have consummated with each other, and were about to raise their own child. But with Shinnok's invasion, they both decided it to be best just to wait. But after this "plan" from Reptile, Sheeva was almost close to shouting no, but she mustn't let her Shokun brethren know of their "marriage."

Soon afterwards, night fell onto the lonely castle. Shokun guards have started their patrols throughout the castle courtyards. The countless Shokun warriors inside are resting their strength for what might be their final battle against the beasts of the Netherrealm. But only two are ever resting at all.

Within Sheeva's resting chambers, both she and Reptile are lying in each other's arms, naked. They've just finished making love, and are now resting. Sheeva soon sat up on her bed, awaking Reptile in the process. Reptile soon followed her up; the bed sheets only covering waist-down of Sheeva, exposing her clean breasts and abdominal muscles.

"Please don't do this, there has to be another way," asked Sheeva.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't," replied Reptile, "I know that you think Goro or Kintaro are more likely to lead against the assault, but I think they should stay and protect you."

"But what about our child? What if our baby comes into this world without seeing who its father was?"

"Then tell our child that his father that he died defending his loved ones, and that he loves him very much."

Sheeva shuddered at the statement that Reptile was going to die, but she put it aside for the moment. She wants to believe that he will survive the battle, along with her Shokun brethren. But for now, she and Reptile went back to sleep, secretly praying for him to come back to her.

\- The Next Day -

The sun emitted its heat onto the hot sand of the Australian outback. Reptile and his Shokun warriors stand before the entrance of the castle, prepared for next onslaught from the Netherrealm. Already the feeling of anxiety is rising from Shokun, and Reptile can sense it from them. All of them may not survive this battle, but the pride of the Shokun will be heard through this final fight, and their battle cries will be heard throughout the world. They were made to be the greatest of warriors, better of any existing realms there are.

Reptile soon turned around and faced the Shokun, face-to-face.

"My fellow warriors," spoke Reptile, "I know what you're thinking. That we might not survive this battle, but know this, though we may die in battle, we will die in the glory of battle. We will take more them than they will of us. They take at least one of us, and we will take hundreds of them with us to Hell. WE WILL WIN THIS FOR THE GLORY OF THE SHOKUN, AND OF OUR QUEEN SHEEVA AND THE GENERALS OF GORO AND KINTARO!"

With his speech finished, the Shokun warriors cheered with a roar of delight and victory. But soon, they silenced, for the oncoming charge of the Netherrealm creatures have arrived. And with that, Reptile soon gave the signal to charge ahead. Every single Shokun warrior started charging towards them, with Reptile leading it. This will be there final battle, but it will serve as a loss of not only the warriors themselves, but someone closer to Reptile.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of battle can be heard from within the walls of the castle. Sheeva was sitting on her throne, with her eyes closed and her hand over her brow. She begins to contemplate on the decision Reptile made last night, and continues to think against it. But soon her thoughts came to a halt, as Goro and Kintaro came rushing towards her in a hurry.

"Your majesty," shouts Goro, "the front gate guards have just reported that Reptile and his Shokun warriors are engaged in combat with the Netherrealm forces."

"How are they faring against them," asked Sheeva.

"They're faring well, my lady," replied Kintaro, "but I'm afraid that they might not last long."

"We mustn't lose hope yet. Reptile and his warriors will keep the enemy at bay, even if it means that they must sacrifice themselves for it."

Sheeva immediately regrets saying those words. She still wishes for Reptile's safety, and that he and the remaining Shokun will survive the battle. But her hope soon came crashing hard, much like the front gates of the castle did. As they landed on the floor, the Netherrealm creatures started pouring into the main hall of the castle; Goro and Kintaro soon take notice and grabbed Sheeva from the throne.

They both hurried towards the secret escape hatch at the next hallway. While Goro tries to open the hatch, Kintaro stays behind to fend off the oncoming creatures. He breathes fire onto the monsters, but to no effect. He soon relies on his brute strength and ferocity to kill hundreds upon thousands of them. As Goro finally opens the hatch, Kintaro tries to retreat, only to be stopped by an unlikely force. Goro and Sheeva turn to see that a sharp knife has attached itself onto Kintaro's back. He falls to the ground, but not dead yet.

Sheeva looks beyond the bodies of the creatures and sees a female figure wearing dark blue clothing. The figure is also wearing a mask to cover her mouth, and her veins &amp; eyes are glowing orange. As she continues her approach to Kintaro, she appears to be carrying some kind of knife, which the figure soon opens it up into a fan. The figure turns out to be Kitana.

"Is that… the dead princess of Edenia," asked Goro.

"It is, but she's now under the control of Quan Chi," answered Sheeva.

"So… you're the queen of this miserable race of four-armed freaks," shouted Kitana.

"How dare you say that our race is freaks," retorted Sheeva.

"Well, I must admire you for surviving this long, but as you can see, you've lost this battle."

"You're mistaken," Sheeva says as she slowly approaches Kitana, "we will not surrender this easily. Though my kind stands little chance now to stop you, and whoever's leading this invasion of Earthrealm, I assure you that you will lose this fight, and you will die again."

"Strong words, but to no avail."

And with that, Kitana reaches out for the knife that's still attached on Kintaro's back and opened it. The sharpness of the blades literally sliced his upper body from his lower half. Kintaro started screaming in pain, only to be cut short when Kitana used the same fan to cut off his head.

Sheeva and Goro soon started to charge at Kitana, only to be stopped by a whirlpool of wind. Kitana swung her fans around and raised the wind higher towards the ceiling. Sheeva and Goro struggle to reorient themselves, but the wind soon stopped and they begin their freefall back to the ground. Goro landed on his feet and fists; Sheeva, due to her pregnancy, struggles on her landing. But as she was about to fall face-first, she was saved at the last second by a green blur. It was Reptile.

He slid on the floor, with Sheeva close to his body, and suddenly stops. He lays her down on her feet.

"Are you alright," asked Reptile.

"I'm fine, but I think we're in trouble here," replied Sheeva.

"I know, I saw what happened to Kintaro, and that demon of Quan Chi will pay for it."

"But she's too powerful, there's no hope for winning against her."

"Perhaps you should adhere to her words, Raptor," said Kitana.

Reptile quickly turns to the name of his race, only to see Quan Chi's puppet dragging Goro by his hair.

"Kitana, to think you'd sink this low after being killed by your own mother during Shao Khan's merging of Earthrealm. But now, to see you like this, I'm starting to think that you couldn't sink any lower," said Reptile.

"Such speech coming from a prehistoric beast, such as yourself, I guess it's only fair to assume you've grown up from being weak and pathetic as you were before."

"Yes, I have grown, and I've become stronger. So how's about you return Goro to us and see who is better than the other?"

"Fine, I was getting bored with him anyway." And with that, Kitana chucks Goro over to Reptile and Sheeva's side.

Sheeva rushes over to tend to Goro's wounds, as Reptile prepares himself for combat against the fallen Edenian princess. Kitana also readies herself for combat, already opening her fan blades. They stand poised at each other, but time seemed to slow down as they both started speeding towards one another. As they soon as they reach other, Kitana started swinging her fans at Reptile who dodged at ease. He then threw a few jabs at her, and then launches a surprise kick to her torso.

This pushes Kitana back a bit, but she soon returns by throwing her fans at Reptile. He then jumps into the air and spins horizontally to dodge the fans and lands with ease. He then coughs up a ball of acid into his hands and throws it Kitana, but she sees it beforehand and jumps upward. The acid hits one of the Netherrealm creatures as it screeches in pain; Reptile hears one of the fans coming back towards him and moves out of the way.

Kitana reaches to the ground and grabs the fan. Reptile gets himself in a stance, ready to fight Kitana, but everything stops all around him when he hears a small whisper.

"Reptile…"

He turns around and sees something that he'll never forget. The other fan that Kitana threw, has lodged itself onto Sheeva's body. A stream of blood flows from the wound as she falls to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!"

Reptile soon runs after Sheeva, but is stopped by Kitana, as she throws her other fan at his leg. Reptile falls in pain, but hasn't lost sight of Sheeva.

"And I thought you grew out from your weak state, but I guess I was wrong," said Kitana as she walks slowly towards Reptile. "I really hoped you would prove to be a formidable opponent, but it was not meant to be."

She then removed the fan blade from his leg, Reptile screaming in pain. Kitana then walked over to Sheeva and dislodged the other fan blade from her body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH," cried Reptile.

Kitana looked back at the fallen Raptor warrior, scoffed at him, and ended Sheeva's life by decapitating her head off with her fan. Her head rolls off her body and stops on the other side of the hall. Reptile could only watch as his beloved has been slain before him.

"And now, the Shokun race is forever gone from existence. Let this be proof for that whosoever stands in the way of the mighty elder god Shinnok will be cast out from any form of life," proclaimed Kitana, followed by the triumphant roars of the Netherrealm monsters.

But then, Kitana silenced the creatures; she sensed something was amiss.

Back at the Sky Temple, Johnny Cage had just prevented Shinnok from entering Earthrealm's Jinsei, and Raiden used his own amulet to seal Shinnok inside. This helped stop the invasion, and end another war on Earthrealm.

Kitana soon recalled her troops back to the Netherrealm, leaving behind Reptile and Goro with their fallen queen. It is truly a sad day today, a pyrrhic victory for what's left of the Shokun.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything went quiet. The castle still stood tall, but no pride was ever recovered from the Shokun's last battle with the Netherrealm creatures. Reptile was the only sole survivor from this outcome, and he quickly tried his best to save as much as he could. But in the end, Kintaro and Sheeva were killed by the zombified Kitana, and all but Goro remain as the sole surviving Shokun in existence.

Reptile helped heal some of Goro's wounds, but he also needed his help with the burial of his lost people. Goro eventually agrees to do so. Reptile could see in Goro's eyes that he was deeply distraught over the events that occurred. Reptile should know, he remembers the final battle that he had with his Shokun warriors.

The sounds of gratuitous violence filled the air as both the Netherrealm monsters and the Shokun had engaged in their final fight. Reptile was leading about 1,500 of the remaining fighter against the threat. He also remembers the slaughter that took place on the battlefield; the Shokun being torn apart by the Netherrealm creatures, and the creatures themselves getting grounded to the ground in pieces by the brute strength of the Shokun. But it was indeed inevitable when the Shokun were overrun by the monsters and were quickly disposed of.

Reptile and around 15 remaining warriors were soon completely surrounded by the creatures, and as quickly as they came, they soon finished off the last of the Shokun. Reptile himself was severely wounded by the final assault, but after the coast seemed clear of the monsters, he climbed to his feet and ran his best back to the fortress.

His flashback soon ended when he heard the thud of a dead body falling into a hole in the ground. He and Goro are busying themselves with the burial of all of the fallen Shokun. Hole after hole, they are being filled with the bodies of the fallen warriors. But as soon as they finished with them, they soon turned their attention to Sheeva and Kintaro.

These two graves were specially dug up for the deceased pair; Goro assisted carrying Kintaro as Reptile did the same with Sheeva. As their bodies were placed carefully into the ground, Reptile soon grabbed Sheeva's decapitated head and placed on top of her neck. The burial was then complete when their bodies were soon covered with dirt, head to toe.

Reptile and Goro then looked out to the other graves; the entire front courtyard of the castle is completely covered with gravestones.

"This will not stand," said Goro. Reptile turned to him and sees a look of anger and hatred.

"Goro, be mindful of your emotions. You mustn't let it overtake you," stated Reptile.

"Don't speak at me about emotions Raptor," replied Goro angrily as he turns towards Reptile, "since when do you know anything about losing your entire race?"

Reptile wouldn't dare answer that question. Not because he found it to be insulting, but the point being that he couldn't remember the time he was with his own kind before. He could only remember himself being in the presence of Shang Tsung, his former master at Outworld. He was convinced that he was just a creation of Shang Tsung and nothing else, only to realize, later on, that he was once a member a reptilian race known as the Raptors. But at the same time when he found out about this, he also learned that they were extinct for centuries, leaving himself to be the only surviving Raptor of his race.

He soon turned to Goro, who was still waiting for an answer from Reptile.

"I don't, for the fact that I'll never know if my own race is even still alive."

"Some excuse, from a lizard." Reptile had just about had enough of his attitude.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"The matter with me, how about the fact that a lowly worm like you was able to gain Sheeva's trust? Ever since you've been assigned as her bodyguard, you two have been getting too close to each that I'm starting to think that there's something between you two."

Reptile remained silent during Goro's monologue, but something in his mind made him prepare himself for what's coming to him.

"And your point is," asked Reptile.

"My point being is that I know about your 'relationship' with Sheeva, and that she was bearing your child from the start," replied Goro.

Reptile stood silent after that. How the hell did Goro knew about him and Sheeva? And how did he know about the baby? He tried his best to hide his shock, but to no unveil as Goro sees his eyes open in surprise and begins to retaliate at this.

"So it is true, it all makes sense now."

"How did you even know?"

"I had a hunch about the way you two were looking at each other. And to think that she would ever see anything in a filthy creature like you."

Goro then slowly made his way towards Reptile, as if readying himself to attack him. Reptile sees this and prepares himself.

"And much like a creature of filth, you deserve to be destroyed."

And with that, Goro started to lunge himself at Reptile, who immediately jumped high into the air and latched onto Goro's back. Goro then started to move about roughly and rapidly to get Reptile off of him, but he soon found out that his claws were latching onto his skin. Reptile then started wrapping his tongue around Goro's neck and starts to strangle him, but Goro soon uses his upper arms to grab hold of him and throw him. Unfortunately, with Reptile's tongue still attached to his neck, he soon started to choke as Reptile landed in front of him and tightened his grip.

Goro struggles to breathe as Reptile's tongue continues to tighten around his neck. He fell on his knees and grabbed hold of the slimy tongue. He then started to pull Reptile towards him, and it wasn't until Reptile launched himself at Goro when he came near enough to him. As soon as he latched himself onto to Goro again, Reptile then began to throw acidic vomit onto his face. Goro screams in pain as he starts to thrash around, trying to wipe off the acid from his face. Reptile soon lets go of him and lands far away from his rampage. But as Goro tries to clean himself of the burning liquid, his skin starts to peel off and his screams become more and more blood-curdling.

Reptile could do nothing but watch as Goro turns to face him, with his face slowly melting off from the acid Reptile threw at him. He soon fell to his knees and started to wither. Reptile turned away and closed his eyes. The noises were getting quiet by the second. At last, the Shokun race of Earthrealm were completely wiped out. Reptile looked back at the fallen warrior, his head nothing but a skull with bits and pieces of flesh. But his vision starts to go weary as the heat begins to get to his head. He soon falls down, with the stench of Goro's rotting head polluting his nose.

His vision then starts to get the better of him. Lying on the burning sand of the Shokun gravesite, he starts to see things, like mirages of people he's met before. There was his former master Shang Tsung. Johnny Cage taunting at him for losing against him. And finally, Sheeva, his lost love. His eyes start to close when he felt a touch on his snout. His half-opened eyes looked to see a woman caressing him. She wore something purple on her person, and its scent reminded him of someone he killed for the first time. Mileena.


	4. Chapter 4

He had a dream. He was reliving his first moments in Mortal Kombat. He was under the command of Shang Tsung and he had his first encounter with the snobby celebrity Johnny Cage. He then remembers the first time when he met Mileena. She was nothing more than a naked pile of flesh, made in the appearance of Shao Khan's illegitimate daughter Kitana. It was also his very first time that he ever made love to a woman, but it was to the wrong person. His true love was none other than Sheeva, the female warrior of the Shokun.

A true opposite to Goro and Kintaro, she was the most magnificent fighter Reptile had ever witnessed. He would just cringe at the thought of seeing her in combat again. But then, he would see something that he wished he would never see in all his lifetime. The battle of the Shokun fortress where many of his Shokun warrior brothers were slain in the battlefield against the hellish creatures of Netherrealm. And in turn, he would relive the most tragic moment he'd bear witness to. The moment when the resurrected spirit of Kitana, by the power of Quan Chi, decapitated his love in front of him.

This nightmare was just enough to spring Reptile out of his dream-like state, and find himself in some sort of cave. He was breathing hard from his nightmare; then he heard a calm voice speak above the cackling fire next to him.

"Are you alright?"

Reptile turned to the source of the voice and stared at the figure at awe. Sitting before him was the long-dead female Tarkatan clone of Kitana herself, Mileena. But something about her was different about this one, mostly with her facial features. When Reptile first saw Mileena, she had the mouth of a Tarkatan, with teeth elongated from the top and bottom lips, and her eyes were orange-red with slit pupils. But when Reptile takes a second glance at this one, the ferocious teeth were short and only on the sides of her perfect lips. Her eyes were almost completely human themselves.

There was a bit of silence between the two, but sooner or later, someone has to break the ice.

"I… I don't understand," said Reptile.

"What don't you understand," asked Mileena.

"I… I killed you." Mileena took a deep breath and spoke.

"I know you did. But I'm not that Mileena." Reptile looked at here with confusion. Mileena continues. "Do you recall your time with your old master Shang Tsung?"

"Yes, I remember."

"And do you remember all those rejected clones that were still being encased in those jars?"

Reptile thought back to the days when he worked in the laboratory of Shang Tsung. Indeed there were countless large containers with the many cloned bodies of Mileena. Most of them were disfigured and had missing limbs. Imperfections by the highest degree, as declared by Shang Tsung. But as Reptile thought about this, he looked at the Mileena who was still sitting on the other side of the fireplace. She looked almost perfect herself.

"I do remember, but you seem different than those I've seen. What marked you as a failure to Shang Tsung?"

"It wasn't by Shang Tsung, but by Shao Khan instead." Reptile was confused over this. "After you killed the other Mileena during the Earthrealm invasion, her body was dissected and her unborn fetus was extracted out from her."

Reptile immediately remembers the time when he discovered Mileena's pregnancy. But it was after he killed her in battle, after confessing his true love intentions to Sheeva after they made love. Mileena continues her explanation.

"Afterwards, they used the fetus to try and recreate Mileena, only to have more and more failures to come. Without Shang Tsung, the process was extremely difficult. But sooner or later, they got what they wanted. The true Mileena recreated once again, and with that, we all have her memories from when she awoke. Kitana, you, and everything else." Reptile was a bit skeptical about how she explained this whole ordeal.

"And what's your story, what made you marked a failure in their eyes?"

"I was said to be too weak, too soft. I had the mind of a pacifist, and not of a merciless, blood-thirsty warrior." As she finished this sentence, she soon started to cry.

Reptile looked at her with deep concern. Even though she was grown to be completely adult, she has a mind like a child. But there was one question he had in mind to ask.

"Tell me, how did you find me," he asked.

"What do you mean," she replied.

"How did you find me in Earthrealm?"

"It wasn't hard for me to find any of the warriors of Outworld who fought with Shao Khan in the Mortal Kombat challenges. There exists records of the whereabouts for all fighters of Outworld."

"I wasn't aware of these records."

"Apparently, these were kept secret by even the most dedicated of combatants for Shao Khan. But with the memories of the old Mileena, I tried my best to find you. And to think I would find you in Earthrealm, fighting with the Shokun against the Netherrealm monsters, and losing them all in one fell swoop, even your mate Sheeva."

Reptile soon interrupts her. "I'd rather not talk about this now, please."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

With that, silence filled the room again. But then Reptile starts to ache from the injuries inflicted by Goro.

"You should rest, until your wounds are healed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Reptile soon fell down to sleep once more, but Mileena took another long look at him. Her memories of the previous Mileena shows him to be a proud fighter, despite the fact that lost a few battles himself. But she knew that he's the only one she can trust for now. All she had to do was wait for the perfect chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning rose in the cave where Reptile and Mileena were sleeping in. Sunlight filtered through the entrance and into the slumbering faces of the duo. Reptile was the first to wake up from his sleep; he looks over at Mileena, still asleep; Reptile thought to himself about what she told him yesterday. How she was bred from the unborn fetus of the other Mileena he killed. He thought about the fact that perhaps she's his daughter, but he quickly threw that out, as he remembered his lost child with Sheeva. He would never realize the day that he would meet his child, but in the form of someone he hurt before.

Just then, Mileena woke up as Reptile walked out of the cave and looked out at the wilderness of Outworld. She stood up and headed out to meet him in a transfixed state as he stares towards the trees.

"Is something wrong," asked Mileena.

"Never in my life have I ever seen Outworld so peaceful. When I was here during the Mortal Kombat tournaments, all of this was worn-torn under Shao Khan's rule. How did this all change," said Reptile.

"When Shao Khan was slain in Earthrealm, the people of Outworld rejoiced and prospered over the new land. Times truly changed for the better, but then…"

"But what…," Reptile asked as he sensed something's wrong with Mileena, "what happened here?"

"Mileena happened." Reptile was confused. "Remember when I told you about the unborn fetus of Mileena that was used to replicate another clone? Well, one of the clones ended up becoming so vile and evil that it started taking rule of Outworld."

"And I can assume that this one's also an imperfection as well."

"Even worse, and the people of Outworld are suffering under her rule. She leads many of the Tarkatans as her personal army and bodyguard. They would constantly harass and beat on the countless citizens. It makes me sick just thinking about it."

Mileena then started to tear up when speaking about it. Reptile sees this and places his hand on her shoulder. Mileena looks to see Reptile comforting her; she felt relaxed and at peace.

"Listen to me," said Reptile, "I need you to be focused right now, do you understand?"

"Yes," answered Mileena.

"If what you say is true about this clone, that she is as ruthless as Shao Khan was, then we'll have to put a stop to her rule now."

"But… she has an army of Tarkatans at her side. Even if we do try to get close to her, her combat skills have greatly improved since her awakening."

"Then there has to be a resistance group of some kind who are working towards ending her rule of Outworld. Do you know any?"

Mileena thought hard about it, and then she found an answer.

"Well… I have heard about a new warrior, who is said to be more powerful than Shao Khan," she said.

"Really, who," asked Reptile.

"He goes by the name of Kotal Khan, and I've heard that he's leading a small militia of warriors throughout Outworld to overthrow the other Mileena."

Reptile contemplates on this for a while. This "Kotal Khan" sounds like he would be okay to work with to take out the Mileena clone, but he would soon later get a bad feeling about him as well.

"Can you tell me who these warriors are," asked Reptile.

"Well," said Mileena, "there's Erron Black, a mercenary-for-hire kind of guy. And Ferra/Torr, the personal bodyguards to Kotal Khan."

"That's it? Only two? I thought he had more in his militia."

"He's still recruiting for his cause. In fact, I overheard something about him meeting with an associate of Mileena named D'Vorah."

"D'Vorah?" asked Reptile. Erron Black, Ferra/Torr, and now D'Vorah, how many people does Reptile had never even heard of? But his attention soon focuses on this D'Vorah, with her being close to Mileena.

"And who is she?"

"Well, she's part of an insect-like race called the Kytinn, and she's pretty ruthless. And I really mean it when I say that she's the most dangerous person you'll ever meet."

"I see."

Reptile soon starts contemplating about what Mileena had told him. Surely this Kotal Khan does have the audacity to go against the Mileena clone, but Reptile believed that he might be overtaken by the sheer ferocity that Mileena has. He soon had an idea, he will find and join Kotal Khan, and bring down Mileena's rule of Outworld.


	6. Chapter 6

Attention, attention, I have a special announcement to make. To those of you wondering about this story ever going to be updated, it will be. But it's in fact in a form of a re-write. That's right, I'm re-writing this story, but I will keeping some elements I've made earlier in this new version. I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading this story, and several others I've written before, and I'll be sure to beginning posting the new version sometime soon. Thank you.


End file.
